A Night We Spend Together
by lovexxxsweet
Summary: Yonekuni just came home from work and sees his beloved in an apron! What kind of thoughts will run through his mind? - very erotic don't read if not of age! ONESHOT


**A/N: I just read the manga and this story came to my mind. I just had to type it out. This, personally, is very erotic so if you not the age DON'T READ!**

Hurriedly, Yonekuni ran to catch the near closing elevator. He couldn't believe how exhausted he felt both mentally and physically. All he desired, right there, was to arrive home and put his feet up and go to sleep.

He just inserted the key into the keyhole, when a delicious aroma floated through the door. He stopped and breathed in heavily the scent and felt a grumble within his empty stomach.

Yonekuni quickly unlocked the door to be over whelmed with the smell of cooked food and felt his stomach grumble harder with hunger.

A happy, apron wearing Shirou hoped in front to welcome his lover home, "Welcome home!" Shirou beamed with a smile.

Yonekuni's heart leaped in joy, "I'm home," he heard himself say.

"Dinner is nearly ready. Why don't you just sit down and rest," said Shirou taking Yonekuni's briefcase and jacket.

"You made dinner?"

"Yes, I came home early and thought it would be nice to have a home cooked meal."

Shirou looked filled with jittery happiness, like a girl trying to please her husband. Not that Yonekuni mind. He quite liked the adorably happy Shirou.

"All right then, I'll wait."

Yonekuni loosened his neck tie and flopped heavily on the couch. He sighed in relief and leaned backwards to relieve his back. He leaned forward and watched Shirou walking to and fro, cooking, chopping and stirring. He watched the graceful movements of his lover closely.

The view was very tantalizing, the apron, and unawareness of being watched, utterly vulnerable. Yonekuni became a hunter closely watching his prey. No one would believe Yonekuni is a man-hater with the hard on he's getting from watching a man.

It throbbed and Yonekuni grew impatient. He slipped off the coach and headed towards the kitchen, not taking his eye off the prize.

Shirou was about to announce soup was ready when he felt a heavy pressure pushing him against the kitchen counter. A hand sliding down his thigh and grasping him tightly, with a hot breathe heavily breathing on his neck.

"Yonekuni!" Shirou cried as his lover rubbed his private making him aroused letting him know what Yonekuni wanted, "the food ... w … well get c … cold… mmm!" Shirou tried to protest.

Shirou couldn't resist Yonekuni's advances, even though he tried. Yonekuni knew the weakness of his lover and he took full advantage of it. To make things more interesting Yonekuni took his lover's glasses off, knowing that Shirou can't see things clearly.

"Then be quiet and let me do you," Yonekuni answered whispering leaning closer to Shirou giving his lover's ear a little nibble. Shirou answered with a moan.

Yonekuni glided a hand under the black apron, undoing the shirt button hidden under. Giving a bite on the neck, pinching the nipples he couldn't see. He watched his lover breathing heavily with arousal, limping to accept his lover's attacks willingly.

Yonekuni couldn't resist leaving red marks on his Shirou's pale white skin that registered that he belongs to him. But it was clear by how Shirou kept moaning his name sweetly who he belonged too.

Yonekuni couldn't endure, his endurance was slipping. He moistened his fingers with a lick, widening his lover's entrance. Shirou jolted from the sudden forceful entering, shivering with overpowering pleasure.

Yonekuni took out his dripping manhood and swiftly penetrating his lover, drowning his lover's cries with a passionate kiss. The kitchen echoed with moans and groans of their love making, as Yonekuni thrusted in hard and swiftly.

Yonekuni's head throbbed with climaxing in his lover's insides, leaving his mark deep within. Shirou shuddered feeling his lining covered with his lover's sign.

They ended with a deep kiss and sat down to eat. Shirou found it hard to concentrate with fresh thoughts of what they just did. However, Yonekuni was gobbling down with vicious hunger, commenting in between on the deliciousness. Shirou smiled with happiness.

Dinner ended and they were watching a movie, basking in each other's warmth. Yet, Shirou found it hard to relax with those thoughts in kitchen still fresh. Shirou squirmed out the embrace saying he'll go have a shower. Yonekuni felt slightly disappointed. He wanted to hold Shirou more. He saw, as Shirou walked past, that his lover's face was flushed red.

When the bathroom door was closed, Yonekuni couldn't bear holding down a chuckle. His lover was unbearably adorable. He settled down with thoughts on how he, Yonekuni Madarame, changed. He's living with a man, though he hates men, and he's enjoying his life so far.

They were practically like wife and husband. Yonekuni would shudder at the thought of him marring a man, but yet if it's with Shirou he wouldn't mind. What should he do? He didn't want to end this now rose-filled life?

Yonekuni sighed heavily with the resolve of going to the nearest jeweller for an engagement ring tomorrow, and with ideas on how to propose. Who would have thought of him, Yonekuni the playboy, settling down and with a man to?

Yonekuni heard the shower water going, which signalled that Shirou is completely naked and deep in thought on what they did in the kitchen. He also couldn't clear the memory of the kitchen and the thought was affecting his body.

He just quietly laughed at himself and turned the television off, stripped his clothes and grabbed a towel from the cupboard wrapping it around his waist; slowly opening the door to the bathroom.

Shirou bowed his head, placing his hands on the wall of the shower, letting the droplets roll off his back. He sighed with disappointment of his perverted mind.

"What's with the sigh?" Yonekuni questioned entering, startling Shirou.

Shirou remained silent. His face flashed with embarrassment seeing the broad, bare chest Yonekuni processes. He became more embarrassed with how it contrasted with his thin and slim body.

Shirou face flashed even redder, watching Yonekuni slipping off the towel revealing his beautiful etched body. Yonekuni smiled devilishly with satisfaction.

Shirou's knees buckled beneath, he had to lean on the shower wall to stand. He felt overpowered with the overwhelming pheromones Yonekuni was emitting, edging closer towards him. Yonekuni entered the shower stall, slamming his hands on the wall frightening and trapping his prey.

Shirou's heart thumped hard and fast. Yonekuni felt to him, unpredictable and forceful. Shirou could do nothing but cower away. Yonekuni pulled his lover in for a deep passionate kiss, having a battle of the tongues - tangling and twisting. Shirou found it hard to breathe with all the force given.

Shirou pulled away to catch a breath and only to be forced back into another deep kiss. Shirou fainted with the lack of air, and the dizziness engulfing him. He returned, when feeling Yonekuni positioning him for penetration.

Yonekuni lifted his lover's leg, knowing that Shirou was soft enough for easing penetrating. He entered swiftly, hearing his lover gasping for air from the sudden force.

"AHH!" Shirou cried echoing off the walls.

In and out Yonekuni went, savouring the sensation of entering and re-entering his lover, and hearing him yelling out his name with sweet cries. This time, Yonekuni won't end with one round.

Wet from the shower, they continued their love making in bed. Shirou gripping tightly on the bed post to balance himself from all the vigorous penetration he's receiving from his lover. Shirou's mind was completely blank, all he could feel was the love his lover his giving and hearing himself moan with pleasure.

Yonekuni lost control and desired his lover more and more. He couldn't count how many times he climaxed, filling his lover insides with himself.

They finally climaxed together and collapsed with exhaustion on top of one another.

"Hey Shirou, will we still do this after we get married?" Yonekuni asked.

"Hmm…" Shirou could only answer, too tired to process what was said. He immediately fell to sleep, comfortably on his lover's strong chest, hearing the heart beat strongly.

Yonekuni smiled, watching his sleeping love of life snuggled close within his embrace. Only thinking tomorrow will bring more happiness. He dreamt his future filled with loving moments with his future wife and many laughing children.

"Children?" Yonekuni chuckled. Oh, how he changed. Life looks brighter then ever.

**A/N: There! There! what you think? This is my first erotic fanfic, so if it isn't to erotic enough for you, I'm sorry! (you pervs) Anyway..Comments...comments! I love this pairing don't any of you? **

**- Eena-chan ^-^**


End file.
